


A Miraculous Abomination

by damnednforsaken (bettythetl)



Category: Van Helsing (2004)
Genre: Breastfeeding, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-05
Updated: 2010-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-03 04:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettythetl/pseuds/damnednforsaken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The most well-known partners in the Vatican's Order, Carl Isaacson and Gabriel Van Helsing, had come back from their mission to England with a child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Miraculous Abomination

They came back with a child. The most known partners, to be taken only in the platonic context no matter to whom one was speaking, in the Vatican's Order, Carl Isaacson and Gabriel Van Helsing had come back from their mission to England with a child. To everyone, they told the story of how the demon that they had gone to England to take care of had orphaned this child's parents before it could be stopped. Whenever someone other than Carl or Van Helsing would hold the child, the duo said, the baby boy would wail fiercely.

Cardinal Jinette had originally tried to take the baby, purportedly named Michael Luke Isaacson by Carl when he had taken it upon himself to care for the child, away from the friar, but when he so much as got near the babe, Michael wailed loud enough to wake even the heaviest of sleepers. As soon as he was near Carl or Van Helsing, he would instantly calm.

That was what everyone in the Order knew.

What they did not know was the true story.

In truth, Michael Luke Isaacson was Michael Luke Van Helsing, son of Carl Isaacson and Gabriel Van Helsing. Carl carried Michael within his body for nearly three months, roughly the compromise between the human and wolf gestation periods. The whole reason for Carl's pregnancy was the werewolf blood lying dormant in Van Helsing's veins, as Carl found out during his research of werewolves after his and Gabriel's mission in Transylvania. In a book known only to the Order, there was a legend told of a werewolf mated pair, both male, who were able to have their own children.

The only reason this had stuck in Carl's mind was because he had been having the same symptoms that a pregnant woman was supposed to have had. They started on the way back from Transylvania after he and Gabriel spent a night in one another's bed. They had come together out of guilt, at first; Carl felt guilty over nearly killing Gabriel and Van Helsing felt guilt over killing Anna. When they came together in a tangle of grasping, sweaty limbs and gasping, trembling mouths, they were reaffirming the fact that the other was still alive.

They avoided one another as best they could on a ship afterwards, but once a week or so had passed, Carl began to get sick. He threw up almost constantly, and he could barely keep his eyes open. Gabriel's worry kept him close to Carl, and he vowed they would find some cure when they got back to the Order. When they got home, nothing seemed to be wrong with the friar, and they just chalked it up to a bad case of sea-sickness.

Then Carl began to gain weight that he normally would have kept off with little to no effort. He came across the story of the two werewolves when researching for their mission in England, trying to get some idea of the demon they were facing. He realized then that he was pregnant with Van Helsing's child, a hypothesis that was further proven when he realized that the weight he had gained was only in his lower abdomen. Carl knew that most inside the Vatican would consider his child an abomination, but he did not. His child was a miracle, his and Gabriel's.

No matter how hard Carl tried to get Van Helsing to realize what his condition was without actually coming out and saying it, the Hunter missed the hints every time. It took the actions of the demon that possessed the priest in the town they had come to rescue for Gabriel to understand. The demon said that the child of the mighty Van Helsing would surely bring its Master into this world.

"I have no child!" Van Helsing had said with certainty, not noticing Carl's flinch behind him where he stood with Holy Water at the ready.

The possessed priest's eyes flashed as he cackled. "Of course you do, Gabriel!" it taunted. "It grows within the belly of the friar!" The demon paused as it stepped neatly around Gabriel's swinging blade to reach Carl, holding him close to its host's body and pressing a hand to the friar's distended stomach. "Or it has been. When I kill the little holy man and rip the brat out of him—"

It never got to finish its threat because Gabriel finished it off with a few well placed words of an exorcism. When Carl collapsed, it was into the waiting arms of Van Helsing. The stress triggered labor, and Van Helsing, helped by the no-longer afflicted priest, delivered his son into the world. The priest vowed to keep their secret as thanks for saving his life, christening the child then and there.

~*~

Gabriel returned from his meeting with Cardinal Jinette about their latest mission, smugly amused at the way Jinette had commended the two of them for their most discrete mission yet. He opened the door to his and Carl's rooms, quarters that the Cardinal had assigned them when he realized the baby would not be parted from them, closing the door behind him quietly and taking in the sight of his lover feeding their son.

Michael was latched onto one of Carl's swollen nipples and sucking voraciously while the softly smiling blond gently stroked his son's head. Carl looked up as Van Helsing entered the room, gracing him with a tender smile slightly different than the one he had given to their son moments before.

Gabriel opened his mouth to speak, but his son stole Carl's attention before he could, letting the nipple go with a soft burp after smacking his lips together. Carl laughed quietly and brought little Michael to his shoulder, patting his back to get the rest of the air the baby had swallowed out of him. He made to stand to put their son in his cradle, but Gabriel moved forward and scooped an already drowsing Michael into his arms, setting him into the carved cradle with ease.

Carl had straightened his clothing by that point, and Gabriel moved to help him up, holding him close to his body once his mate was standing. "My one regret is that I didn't know you were pregnant, Carl. I would have taken care of you better, but I _wouldn't_ have let you go on that mission with me!" he said fiercely before bending to press a kiss to Carl's lips which the other man returned eagerly.

Carl laughed quietly into the kiss, saying quietly when Gabriel lifted his head and shot him a partly questioning, partly annoyed look, "Don't worry, Gabriel."

"Carl! What if we aren't blessed with another child? This could have been a one-time incident because it was so close to the time that I had been a werewolf!" Gabriel protested hotly.

Carl's eyes crinkled at the corners as he repeated, "Don't worry," before taking Gabriel's hand and bringing it down to his stomach and pressing firmly. Confusion lit Gabriel's eyes briefly, but comprehension soon followed, and he grabbed Carl close to him again, pressing a firm kiss to his lips and laughing in a way Carl had not heard in a long time.

Some would consider their relationship and their children abominations, but Carl and Gabriel considered them blessings, and that was that.

_**Fin** _

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I know the average pregnancy term for humans is nine months and a wolf's is sixty-three days, but... sixty-three days was way too short! You'll just have to suspend your time logic for this story, but at the end, Michael is about 6 or 7 months because of the long bloody trip back from England to Italy. Because of that time frame, I think it's safe to say Carl could safely be pregnant. Hope that clears things up for anyone who read this! If not... I was rushed, and it's entirely my fault. *shamed*


End file.
